


No Regrets

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Reflection, Tumblr Prompt, World of Ruin, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Prompto sighed. His father had a saying; say something now before you run out of time, or regret never saying anything. “I…” he trailed off, fingers returning to the silver inlay of his jacket. “Do you ever have the urge to say something just because you’ll know you’ll regret it if you don’t say it? But then…” he continued with nary a breath, leaving no room for Noctis to actually answer his question. “…you don’t have the courage to actually say what you want to be said and the time runs out and you live the rest of your life in regret because you didn’t say what you want to say in the first place.” He took a shuddering breath, his worlds just rolling out in one long air.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "…because they’re running out of time." + Promptis (because I'm me, I'll add in an angsty suggestion: takes place that last night camping before returning to Insomnia. take or leave this suggestion as you wish, haha!) thanks lovely! <3

The swoosh of a sword in the distance, the crackle of flames, the scream of another life being extinguished. Prompto sat and listened to it all, fingers thumbing the silver decorations of his Kingsglaive jacket. The runes from the haven gave the only light, the fire long since died out. There was no stars in the sky, no moon, no hope of a sunrise. Just darkness.

For now.

Tomorrow it all might change, there could be stars in the sky, a sunrise, the cheers of joy instead of screams of pain. It was distant future, one that they were running out of time to give. Hope was but a fleeting memory.

“Hey,” a voice said and a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and gave the visitor a soft smile, watching as his prince, no, his king, dropped down beside him, legs dangling over the side of the haven.

“Hey yourself,” Prompto muttered, heart, skipping a beat, as it quite often did when his best friend was around.

“Gil for your thoughts?”

“Do you have a gil?”

Noctis grinned sheepishly. “And neither do you because if you did you would have used it to buy a razor to shave that pathetic excuse for a beard off your chin.”

Prompto couldn’t help but reach out stroke Noctis’ own excuse for facial hair. “You’re one to talk,” he muttered sadly before dropping his hand back to his jacket.

There was the silence again, but this time he wasn’t alone in it, Noctis was here and there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, but they were running out of time.

“You’re obviously thinking something,” Noctis prompted, nudging his shoulder into Prompto’s.

Prompto sighed. His father had a saying; _say something now before you run out of time, or regret never saying anything_. “I…” he trailed off, fingers returning to the silver inlay of his jacket. “Do you ever have the urge to say something just because you’ll know you’ll regret it if you don’t say it? But then…” he continued with nary a breath, leaving no room for Noctis to actually answer his question. “…you don’t have the courage to actually say what you want to be said and the time runs out and you live the rest of your life in regret because you didn’t say what you want to say in the first place.” He took a shuddering breath, his worlds just rolling out in one long air.

Noctis blinked. “What’s stopping you from saying it?”

“Hope, feelings not being returned, a sense of finality to it all…” there was more, more saying them out loud would mean saying what he wanted to say.

“Do you have to say them? Gladio and Specs write stupidly long letters to each other…”

Prompto barked out a harsh laugh. “Dude, you’ve seen my handwriting.”

Noctis chuckled with him. “It’s no worse than mine,” he commented and Prompto knew it to be true, even ten years locked in a crystal wouldn’t have improved his penmanship. “Gladio and Specs write to each other because it’s everlasting, words fade over time, but a letter can be looked at and recalled as many times as you want. Gladio had a shoe box under his bed just filled with post-it notes from Ignis. It’s why Luna and I wrote to each other. It’s something lasting.”

Prompto’s heart thudded at the mention of Luna, it always did, it had been the one thing to hold him back from saying anything.

“It’s like your photographs,” Noctis added, oblivious to the effect Luna’s name had on his friend. “It’s a memory.“

Prompto took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Words had never come easily to him, that was Ignis’ thing, a picture could paint a thousand words but how could he take a photo of what he wanted to say? How could he convey all his thoughts and feelings into one stupid little picture?

Maybe he was looking at this the wrong way. He sighed again and glanced up at Noctis, noticing the way his eyes were illuminated from the runes, the magic in him resonating with the magic of the haven, creating an ethereal glow.

He tried to shift his thoughts into some semblance of order. The fact that tomorrow everything was going to change, if all went according to plan, the dawn would return the endless night banished and Noctis with it. The four of them would go in, but only three of them would come back and Prompto knew it had to happen. Knew that there was no other way in which to bring about the prophecy, bring about a new dawn. But that didn’t stop him from wanting it any less.

For years he had thought of Noctis as more than a friend, for years he had stood back and supported quietly from the sidelines as he wrote secret messages in a book to his childhood friend. A childhood friend he had been set to marry. He’d pushed his feelings aside knowing that as a crown citizen, he would never have had a chance at getting close to the prince in that capacity. He was a commoner and lucky enough to be hailed as a friend. Being considered anything else would have been a miracle. Now, however, the night before he could potentially lose his best friend forever, Prompto longed to say what he always wanted to say. Longed to come clean.

A saying his mother had come to mind, one that was often said after his dad had said his piece. _Actions speak louder than words_.

And with time running out, with the appointed hour looming above them, Prompto didn’t want to live in regret of the words he should have said. He glanced up at Noctis once more, his face half masked in the dark. He moved the jacket off his lap and placed it on the cold stone beside him, and tucked a knee up beside him.

He needed courage, and somehow, from somewhere, whether it was an astral blessing or the thought of the regret, Prompto found it. He reached out with his hand, placing it on Noctis’ cheek tuning his face towards him. His other hand went to Noctis’ neck, cradling it, pulling him towards him as Prompto, shaking moved towards him.

Their lips met in the middle, Prompto’s eyes closed so he couldn’t see the shock or repulsion from his king. Not that there was any, instead Noctis’ eyes flew wide in surprise, before he melted into the kiss, hands went to Prompto’s hips as he too shifted to the side, tucked one knee up on the rock beside them, pressed their lips together. They may have been running out of time around them, but in the moment of the kiss, time stood still.

It had started chaste, but as Noctis moved, deepened, it turned hungry. Turned to one of longing, one of love or admiration. Prompto was talking, feeding all his emotions into the one kiss.

They broke eventually, but still, time stood still, and Prompto looked away embarrassed, the burst of courage he’d been given slipping away like the time they had left together.

“Tell me how you really feel.” It was Noctis who broke the silence that had befallen them. It was said softly, out of breath and it caused Prompto to look back, look deep into the blue eyes of the one he loved, the one he had always loved. He was joking, Prompto could see the tease in those very eyes and he cracked a smile, one which Noctis returned. “Cutting it close there bud,” he added casually and Prompto hung his head.

“I couldn’t live tomorrow, knowing that I hadn’t said what I wanted to say.”

“You still haven’t said it…”

“I’m not good with words, I’m not like Iggy or Gladio with their millions of post-it notes, or like you with your book with Luna, I’m just me. A nobody…”

Noctis clicked his tongue and moved closer to Prompto, he was on his knees now, face inches away and Prompto fought hard to stay where he was, to not flinch back.“You’re not a nobody to me, if you won’t speak then I will.” He sucked in a breath and Prompto watched, enraptured. “I love you.”

Prompto couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing and Noctis looked a little put-out by it. “I’m sorry,” he cried, dabbing away at tears in the corner of his eye. He would deny anyone who told him they were actual emotions, he cried when he laughed damnit. 

“I was expecting a big long speech, but instead you said three words, and made it sound so simple.”

“It was simple,” Prompto could tell Noctis was lying to make him feel better. “Sort of, look I could give you a long winded speech but that’s not me, you know me, I’m straight to the point… well not straight after that but… well, you know what I mean. I love you Prom, always have and always will. You are a big part of me and I hate the fact that I’ve waited this long to tell you but with Luna and me being a prince, I didn’t want to tell you and lead you on and get your hopes up for something that could never happen…”

Prompto didn’t say anything, didn’t need to say anything. Noctis had literally confirmed all his thoughts and feelings, assuaged all his fears. Noctis returned the same feelings but didn’t act because of who he was, Prompto hadn’t acted because of who he was. Now they were here together, finally confessing.

Prompto closed the gap pressing in for another kiss. It was easier than talking, this was their letter, words would fade but the memory of a touch would linger, would stay with them forever. Noctis returned the kiss, it was slow and it was steady and it was everything they both needed.

Time may have been running out, but it was better to live with no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write Promptis? *gasp* yes I did lol (although there were hints at Gladnis because I'm me)
> 
> The lovely Xy challenged me to step out of my Gladnis box and write another ship. So I did, and I hope it did all you Promptis shippers pride.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr, moved over because well Tumblr is Tumblr and I want to back up my things lol.


End file.
